Awilliams Genre Challenge
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Yes another challenge! Fabina! Patrome! Mickra! Amfie!
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

YES THE FINAL CHALLENGE! Heres the basic info. 4 genres 4 pairings 4 oneshots one challenge. Clear enough right?

**Disclaimer- I dont own HOA or any trademarked items used in my oneshots!**

Romance- Fabina! (duh)

Hurt/Comfort- Patrome!

Tragedy- Mickra!

Adventure- Amfie!

Happy reading! (in about and hour when i finish)

-angela1997

P.S in the reviews can someone tell me if im spelling prolouge and epilouge wrong they dont look like their spelled correctly!


	2. Romance Featuring Fabina

**ROMANCE - Fabina**

**Third Person Point Of View**

**March 15th- 11PM London, England**

"Marry me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you?"

"So does everyone else in Anubis House. What makes you so special?"

"Because you take up all the space in my heart."

"And what makes me capable of doing all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Well your eyes for one. Their the prettiest blue I've ever seen. And your laugh. I would do anything to hear you laugh. Your kind. Your gorgeous. And so many different things that I can't even list right now because I'm mesmerized that you're mine."

"Hmm great answer."

"So Nina will you marry me?"

"Of course Fabian."

They got married the next day in a little chapel down the street from the school and they've never been happier.


	3. Hurt And Comfort Featuring Patrome

**HURT/COMFORT - Patrome**

**Jerome's Point Of View**

**April 23rd- 1AM London, England**

"Patricia! Put the god damn bottle down!" I screamed through my tears of anger.

"NO - JEROME - GIVE - IT - BACK!" She shouted as we struggled.

I quickly grabbed the bottle as she stumbled. I ran to the bathroom and quickly flushed the contents down the toilet. In my anger I slammed the bottle against the wall. I looked outside to see Patricia staring at me with wide eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!" She started to punch me with feeble fists.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to me. She started thrashing and screaming but I held her tighter.

"Shhh Trixie Shhh." I said soothingly.

She collapsed as she cried into my shoulder.

"I miss him so much. So damn much!" She screamed.

"It's ok sweetheart. I miss him too." I whispered into her ear as my tears mingled with hers.


	4. Tragedy Featuring Mickra

**TRAGEDY - Mickra**

**Mara's Point Of View**

**May 18th - 3PM London, England**

Beep...Beep...Beep

"Ms. Jeffray you're lucky you got out of that car accident with just a broken arm." I heard the doctor say.

I nodded unable to say anything. How could this happen to Mick and I.

One moment we were cruising down the road going home from a party - both sober might I add - the next Mick's side of the car is being rammed into by a drunk driver.

The driver was dead on impact and Mick was in critical condition.

And here I am.

Mara Jeffray.

Siting in Mick Campbell's hospital room.

With a ring on my finger.

With a fiance in critical condition.

Beep...Beep...BEEEEEEEEEEP

Scratch that.

With a dead fiance and a tragic tale.


	5. Adventure Featuring Amfie

**ADVENTURE - Amfie**

**Amber's Point Of View**

**June 21st - 8AM London, England**

**Alfie's Point Of View**

"ALFIE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" I heard my very pretty, very pregnant wife Amber shout from upstairs.

"Yes honey?" I called up the stairs.

"I think my water just broke!" She screamed back.

Oh she just said her water water broke. Wait a second...

"YOUR WATER BROKE!" I screamed.

"Yes now get me to the hospital! NOW!"

"OK OK I CAN DO THIS FIRST LET ME GO GET THE BAG FROM UP-"

"Alfie hospital NOW!"

"OK no time for prepping now."

I grabbed the keys and helped Amber out to the car. She got in and buckled up.

"What hospital am I going to?"

"Whichever one is closest!" She screeched.

"AMBER THAT HOSPITAL IS HOURS AWAY!"

"WHAT!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED A COUNTRY LIFESTYLE!"

"ALFIE THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!"

She gripped my hand tight as another contraction hit. A few more pushes and and a small cry filled the car. Throughout all this I still hadn't pulled over. I did now and looked over at my daughter.

"She's gorgeous just like her mum." I said in awe.

"Oh. Oh god what is that?" She screamed out in pain again.

"Um the placenta?" I asked.

"Um no! That's labor pains! Shit Alfie there's another baby!" She screamed in shock. A few moments later our son was born.

Amber Millington-Lewis took me on the greatest adventure of my life that day and everytime I think about it I smile.


	6. Epilouge

hey guys,

IM DONE! But there's a new challenge up that I'm gunna do wen I get back from vacation. A few things about each oneshot.

Romance- Eh I think I could've done better

Hurt/Comfort- I love this so much. In response to Blewwolf I ship Patrome but that doesnt mean I won't write Jara and you can chose who dies I was thinking Fabian but that's just me.

Tragedy- Sometimes it shocks me that im capable of writing such angst.

Adventure- My first pregnancy fic and I love it. I thought this was typical Amfie lol especially Alfie being flustered about her water breaking.

I'm done for the week! See you guys soon!

-angela1997


End file.
